The expansion of applications and data that are being implemented using data networks interconnected via the Internet have vastly expanded the need for broadband data transmission capabilities. Data streaming of audio and video files and the never ending increase in network data applications have greatly strained the resources provided by broadband networks requiring optimization of network capabilities by the broadband system providers. One manner for improving broadband network capabilities is optimizing resources and placement during the construction of broadband access networks. Thus, some tool enabling a most optimal creation of a broadband access network would greatly benefit broadband access providers such that they were able to maximize their data throughput and reliability based upon allocated system resources.